Xion's Last Day
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: Who is Xion? She doesn't even know herself. When thinking as her last moments arrive, she still can't some up with an answer. Is she a puppet, a soon-to-be lost memory or a best friend?


**Square Enix & Disney own Kingdom Hearts, Xion, Roxas, Axel, Sora (whoever else I've mentioned) and the idea of Organisation XIII not myself and this is just fanfiction based on their properties. Also, I listened **

Who am I really? As far as I can remember, I've always been Xion. Nothing apart from the memories I've had with my supposed two best friends Roxas and Axel are really mine. Emotion is something that I shouldn't feel theoretically. Guilt is part of what I feel but at the same time I'm crazily annoyed. Can't I just have a bit longer with my friends? This what I'm living now is meant to be my own individual life whether I 'belong' to the Organisation or not. To hell with all that! Everything is so twisted, it's enough to drive someone insane just trying to explain it! Memories I've supposed to have had aren't mine? How does that even make sense? Something is telling me that is the truth but my heart won't except it. Oh wait, I'm a Nobody. We don't have hearts. But I'm not even as good as that. Nobodies are even better than what I'm classed as. Shortly, I'll probably just be a lost memory that can't even be remembered by my best friends! How does that sound for a reputation? Xion, the lost memory? Yeah, that's what everyone wants. To some people that's to high to rank myself, they would try words like memory slave or puppet to describe me. Puppet is the more common one. All this anger is coming from nowhere. Truthfully, without being able to feel emotion that is a heck of a lot of emotion for one little rant. I'm guessing someone with real, existent emotion would be throwing bricks off buildings now if what I feel makes me want to smash something. That vase in front of me better watch out.

Then that starts another thing. Where have this strange emotions come from? Anger, love, hope. They didn't exist just a few hundred days ago. Xion was just an empty soul told to go on missions and make this amazing Kingdom Hearts that the leader, Xemnas keeps going on about so much. Now, the emotions are so powerful inside of me that I feel as if I do have a heart. So does Roxas. Axel though, I'm not too sure about. Roxas was and I think still is pretty oblivious to what I am really. Axel has known for a while that there would be a time for me to leave and he has tried to accept it. Or more like the superiors in the Organisation have told him he has to move on. Everything has gone so well for a while that I've gotten used to all the happiness surrounding me. Now everything has to fall. The anger has passed somehow. And the real emotion of sadness is sinking in slowly.

This guilt inside of me. In a way, I should be held responsible for a lot of things. Then, in another way, nothing is my fault and things have just not went my way and that's the end of it. However, the other way isn't exactly what anyone thinks at all. Even Axel is believing in the first way. You see, I'm just a puppet in the Organisation's eyes to some people. Not even a living person or a Nobody springs to mind. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia and all the others like them in the Organisation had or maybe has a Somebody. Where as I don't. I'm a fully non-spirited soul who has no Somebody to return to. People are accusing me of being selfish because I don't want to go away from my friends. Roxas is someone who I feel is dearest to me in all of this and leaving the world and leaving him would break his non-existent heart as well as my dead one by the time he decides to get emotional. Worst of all, no one would remember me. Not a single soul would remember eventually. Maybe for a day or two but after that, not a single memory of my existence would be in Roxas' mind. Constantly, I'm being reminded of this choice. Stay or merge. If I left, the reason no one would remember me is because in reality, I'm his Somebody. Confusing right? I'm whoever people see me as whether that be the black-haired girl I know I am, a hooded person or even this person called Sora. Sora is apparently Roxas' Somebody. And a girl called Namine wants to restore Sora's memories and because I am Sora, she needs to collect the memories I have to reawaken him. Sora's memories are inside me and I was ordered to take Roxas' memories and become a full form of Sora. Everything tells me I can't do that. Roxas can't be taken away by me, so I guess that means I have to take myself away from him.

Xion, why do you have to be so awkward? At least I will remember him and the times Roxas, Axel and I spent together on the rooftop of the Clock Tower. I doubt that now I will ever be able to do that again. We would spend nearly every single evening up there. Roxas would come up the stairs, smiling cheerfully as he held ice-cream for the three of us in his hands. The ice-cream would always be sea-salt that was a bright blue-green colour and reminded me of the sea. Not in taste though, the three of us all agreed that it was salty but sweet. He would come and swing his legs over the side and sit in the middle of Axel and I. Then, we would sit and eat the ice cream and talk about whatever was on our minds. Usually with Axel it was about working and stuff about getting it memorised. Sometimes it was happy, sometimes sad but that's what made the time more memorable. And over the last 257 days I have spent with them, every cherished moment.

In the end, I've realised exactly who I am. I am not a stealer, a liar, a Nobody. I am Xion, a puppet, a best friend, a seashell collector. Nobodies may be people like Roxas and Axel, but inside I know they have hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was random. For some reason, I posted this on Wattpad but never saved it. I just wrote it straight off without planning as far as I can remember. So there you have it. Boom. I keep doing this a lot, so whenever I post something randomly, it's because I forgot about it. I don't even remember writing this, I just remember writing something KH-themed listening to Xion's Theme. Anyway, I found it, it's here and I hope you enjoyed ^-^**


End file.
